Onigiri Love
by pengirl
Summary: A story. What else should I say?
1. Innuendo of a Lamb

Note:  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend Mina. Apparently, she's discovered there aren't enough Yaten/Minako fanfics. So ME being the generous friend offered to write a story. And how do you exactly put words/sentences into italics here? Inform me and you'll be appreciated. Enjoy the first chapter! -pengirl  
  
==========================Chapter 1: Innuendo of a Lamb========================  
  
We see an 11 year old Minako playing in a nearby playground. Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Rei are gathered around her as they tried to build a castle with sand. "No! That doesn't look like a tower!" Minako instructed. "What's a tower?" Usagi said dumbfounded as ever. A sweat dropped from Rei and Minako's Head. "It's a big tall thing." Makoto explained. "Actually, It's what we call a building." Ami corrected. "Yeah.. a building." Makoto looked away puzzled. Just then three boys rush and knocked down their near completed castle.  
  
Minako stood up ready to slap one of them, "What are you doing! Who do you think you are!" she yelled. One boy approached her. He stared at her with a deep gaze. Minako stood there a bit entranced by his beauty. 'He's so pretty..' she said to herself. The boy slouched down and grabbed a chunk of sand, throwing it at her face. She screamed as tears dropped from her eyes. Minako rubbed her eyes constantly. The three boys laughed. Minako furious grabbed the boys arm and bit down. The boy screamed while the other two held their stomach laughing.  
  
"Ow!! That hurted!" Yaten held his arm tightly to his body. Minako corrected him by saying, "It's 'hurts', stupid! And you deserved that!" The future senshi's stood in back of her ready to defend. The boy and the other two reacted by running. He looked back at her while the four girls comforted Minako.  
  
"That jerk! I should've kicked him!" said Makoto. The other three girls nodded and agreed. Minako wiped her tears away while thinking to herself, 'That pretty boy was staring at me... 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

The front door flinged open. "I'm home Okaasan!" said Minako while she took her shoes off and tossed her book bag to the floor. Minako's mom peered her head out from the kitchen. Her eyes stared at Minako with fustration. "You're late again! Didn't I tell you dinner is specifically at seven, Minako chan!" "Ahh.. Gomen nasai!" Minako placed one hand in the back of her head laughing softly with fear, "Ha ha ha ah....ok." Okaasan rolled her eyes and went back to wash the dishes. "Left overs are on the table..." Okaasan said quietly.  
  
Minako sat herself down while taking the cover off the rice bowl. She opened the next bowl, inside was curry. "Wahhhh, My favorite!! Itadakimasu Okaasan!!" Minako praised cheerfully. Okaasan smiled to herself as she placed a plate in the rack. "Don't think I'm going to make that for you everyday... we need to save up." Minako with guilt stopped before taking a bite. Okaasan noticed this, "Minako, why aren't you touching your meal?"  
  
Minako stared at her meal silently and looked up, "I was thinking Otousan would enjoy this meal better."  
  
Okaasan looked away and went back to her buisness. Minako started to put the cover back onto the bowl. Suddenly Okaasan hummed to herself. Minako stopped to listen. The song which Minako used to hear when Otousan used to sing it to her.  
  
((Minako thinks back into the past))  
  
Cherry blossoms flew by while Otousan and Minako walked with their hands held together.  
  
"Otousan sing me MY song again!" Minako yelled with excitement.  
  
Otousan flinched a little. "Minako san, you yell too much."  
  
Minako smiled exposing her crooked baby teeth. A sweat drop fell down Otousan's head. Otousan looked foward and quietly started to sing. Minako gripped his hand as they walk toward the endless road, filled with a sea of cherry blossoms.  
  
...  
  
.......  
  
Minako came back to reality from Okaasans poor level of singing. "Okaasan." Minako said puzzled. "Ne?" "I'd suggest singing lessons." Okaasan smacked Minako with a pan causing her to smash onto the ground. Minako's eyes went off into a daze, "Wahhh @_@" Minako suddenly stood up and gained her stance making Okaasan fling her body away with shock. "I've decided to go see Otousan!!" Minako said while pointing one finger up. "You can't, you have school tomorrow Minako chan." said Okaasan. Minako quickly gathered the meal placing them in a bag and started walking out of the house, "Ittekimasu!" she waved as she ran off.   
  
Okaasan frantically waved the pan around, "Oi, Minako chan!!" a sweat drop fell. She leaned against the door. "Sometimes it feels like you're fading away from me." 


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

((At Juuban General Hospital))  
  
Minako ran towards the counter. "Ah Minako san, here again?" one of the male nurses asked. She smiled cheerfully, "Ohayou!" "You have school tomorrow! Little girls like you should be asleep already." "Gomen! It's just that I really wanted to see Otousan!"  
  
The male nurse laughed a bit. "It's ok, you can go in." Minako ran into the room as Otousan was looking out the window. Otousan turned his head to face her and a smile came upon his face, "Minako!" he opened his arms. Minako ran toward him, she fell into his open arms and they embraced eachother. He quickly grabbed her and asked, "Oi Minako chan. Don't you have school tomorrow?" he looked at her with dissapointment. Minako smiled sheepishly, "Gomen. I just thought I'd come by for a bit." Otousan smiled a little and glanced at what she brought. "What's in the bag?" he winked at her. Minako opened the bag, "Okaasan made this, I thought you might like it." "Ohh curry! My favorite."  
  
Minako stirred the rice in the curry. Otousan picked up a spoon and took a bite with benignancy. Minako stared at him as he ate, "When are you coming home, Otousan?" Minako asked. Otousan paused, "Minako, I'd like some water." Minako grabbed a plastic cup and a bottle of water, she cautiously filled it. She handed it to him, her eyes examining his face. Otousan consumed every drop. "Otousan? You didnt answer my question." Minako stared at him with concern.  
  
Otousan smiled, "I'll be home soon, don't worry Minako." Minako returned the smile but it quickly faded as the male nurse explained to Minako that she should head back home so Otousan could rest.  
  
((Shows Minako walking out of Juuban General Hospital))  
  
Minako leaned against a pole that connected to the hospital. "I wonder why Okaasan and Otousan won't tell me what's going on. They just both say Otousan's sick." She pondered this a bit as she kicked the ground with one foot. She proceeded to walk home when she decided to check her watch, "Hoe?! It's 8:00! Okaasan is going to be mad!"  
  
((Shows a mental picture of Okaasan bashing Minako with a broom, 'Minakooo!!' she says with fustration.))  
  
Minako ran through the alley and stumbled a long the way. Suddenly a voice appeared from behind a corner and Minako stopped herself midway. She peeked through and saw the boy she met earlier. 


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

"You think you can give me an attitude?!" a tall man pushed him out the door. The boy stood there holding back his tears while he tried to punch him endlessly. The tall man howled while he booted him to the ground and slammed the door shut. The boy sat wiping his tears trying to hide any evidence, even to himself. He stood up and sat down on the stairs that lead up to the porch. Minako stared at him, her eyes wide open from the incident.   
  
Minako slowly walked toward him, trying to conceal herself by adjoining against the wall. He noticed her and rolled his eyes, "What do you want." Minako peered out at him. His fustration level rised, "Go away!" He threw nearby rocks at her but missed. "Damn!" he sat back down wrapping his arms around his knees, hanging his head down. Minako walked foward and stood infront of him. She kneeled and took a cloth that was wrapped around the meal. Minako hesitantly offered the cloth to him by extending her hand out. The boy looked up in silence and grabbed the cloth, wiping the blood off his scraped arms.  
  
Minako showed a half smile. The boy glanced up a little and looked back down quickly, "You're the girl who I beat up before." Minako not knowing what to say smacked him, the boy flinched a little. "What was that for?!" he yelled. Minako giggled, "You're funny." The boy oblivious with her intentions stood up, "Yeah well, you better get out of here. It's not safe around this neighborhood you know." "Oh so now you want to take care of me?" "That's not it! You gave me your cloth and so I thought it would be only nice to give back what you gave." "And what's that?"   
  
The boy frustrated and embarrassed at the same time started screaming, "Well what do you think! And why did you even help me?!"  
  
Minako showed a big smile and her eyes squinted. She smacked his back while pointing one finger up. "Okaasan always tells me that I should help people in need." the boy fell foward while his eyes bulged out from the effect. Minako stood abrubtly while gripping her fist tight in the air. "It's my duty you know, to help the people and make them feel better!! It's been my responsibility ever since I was born!" The spotlight faded as a sweat drop fell from his head. He stared at Minako with confusion and embarrasment for her.  
  
"You have issues." he said bluntly. Minako suddenly grabbed his head and started petting it. The boy was panic-stricken, "Aghh! What are you doing!" "From now on, pretty boy, I'll protect you." he suddenly stopped any commotion he was causing but quickly snapped out of it. He broke free from her arms, "You freak! and it's Yaten, not pretty boy! Baka yaro!" Yaten yelled. Minako laughed.  
  
"Ok, Yaten." Minako smiled and grabbed a hold onto his arm. Yaten furiously tried to break free, "Gah! Get off me!"  
  
Minako laid her head against his shoulder. "And I'm Minako..."   
  
"Yeah whatever! Just get off me!" Yaten struggled while his face turned red.  
  
((The Scene fades)) 


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

[[3 years later]]  
  
"Yaten!" Minako yelled as she stumbled toward him.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes as he slowly started walking away, attempting to disappear by going around the corner. 'Run.' he told himself. But it was too late. Minako caught up and responded by giving him a big smack on the back, "Where do you think you're going?" she winked.  
  
Yaten took her hand and placed it away from any physical contact with eachother. "Whatever." He said. Minako looked at him, her deep sapphire eyes shimmered, "You're so mean...but...I've gotten used to it." Yaten glanced toward her direction. Strands of her hair blew across her face as she gazed into his eyes.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder what she's really up to." he thought to himself. But the moment surpassed quickly with another smack, "But Yaten kun! You should really learn to control your temper!" "Ack. Stop smacking me!" "Don't be silly, you know you like the attention." "Nani?!" Yaten stammered. Minako tried to contain her laugh while Yaten looked away ready to blow a fuse.  
  
A mysterious girl watched from afar.   
  
Minako and Yaten arrived together at Crossroads Highschool. Students bustled through while Yaten held his book bag high behind his shoulder. Minako walked beside him as she greeted her friends, "Minna san!". "Ohayou, Minako!" Rei, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami walked beside her. They all glanced at Yaten with disgust, "What is he doing here?" Usagi murmured. Minako without any guilt or regret splurted out, "We walked together to school, isn't that right Yaten?!" Yaten looked as if he couldnt go through anymore torture, "Um..yeah."   
  
"Why do you even talk to him, Mina?" Rei whispered to Minako. "I don't know. I just do." Minako said, not knowing a specific reason. "Mhmmm..." Usagi said with a sly expression. "Nani?" said Minako with irritation from the pressure. Yaten over heard this but paid no mind. He spotted Seiya and Taiki leaning against their locker discussing. He quickly turned away from Minako and walked off carelessly. Minako didn't notice this and resumed walking with everyone. "Yeah and there he goes." Makoto pointed out. Minako turned back, "Yaten!" she called out.  
  
((Shows Yaten walking off with one hand in the air to gesture his departure.))  
  
Minako looked at him puzzled. 


	6. Chapter 1 Part 6

[[First period]]  
  
Couple students stood up to greet the teacher, "Ohayou, Sensei!"  
  
Minako sat in the back row near the window, five seats away from Yaten. She watched him as Yaten was only the few who were standing up.   
  
"Ohayou." the sensei grinned. "You may all sit." as the sensei walked toward the chalkboard and wrote, "Kurokawa Harishima."  
  
The sensei dusted her hands off while turning around. She laid her hands ontop of the desk and leaned forward. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Kurokawa, a transfer student from Boston." she gestured by extending one arm towards the door.  
  
A short girl, merely around 5'1 walked in further. Her hair was as black as the night. Eyes that sparkled with a purple hue. Skin that was pale and glowed like the moon.  
  
"You may call me for short, Kuro." she smiled.  
  
Most of the men blushed as they stared at Kuro. Minako noticing this was disgusted, "Hyeh.. Men."  
  
"Hajimemashitte" she quietly said as she spotted Yaten, 'He looks like a prince...' she thought to herself as her cheeks turned pink. Yaten noticing this was a bit disturbed and yet strangely enchanted by her fragile beauty. Minako noticed Kuro staring at Yaten and fear escaped from her stomach. It traveled to her heart and she didn't know why she sensed such fear. Minako grabbed a piece of paper and crumbled it up, throwing it at Yatens head. Yaten looked back while rubbing his head furiously, "Minako san?!" Minako proceeded by sticking her tongue out at him. Yaten looked away irritated.  
  
"Minako! We'll have none of that!" The sensei spoke with force. "Gomen nasai..!" Minako fumbled. Yaten looked back at her and stuck his tongue out this time. An irritated streak appeared on Minako's head, "Arghh.." she responded as she gripped her fist. Kuro surprised, stared at them both and giggled softly.  
  
"Miss Kuro, you may sit in back of Kenji." The boy excited pounded the desk in back of him while pointing at it with his other hand. Kuro giggled to herself and resumed by walking to her desk. All the boys stared at her finely scultped legs as she sat down gently, blushing and acting with complete submission to her except for Yaten. She stared at Yaten while in the background Minako stared at Kuro irritated.   
  
'Why does she keep staring at him like that?!' Minako thought to herself. Then she caught herself off guard, 'And why do I even care?..'  
  
((In the background the girls in class, out of jealously, complain about the behavior the boys are exhibiting.))  
  
Minako stared outside while balancing her head against one arm paying no mind to all the ruckus the boys were making about Kuro.  
  
"Otousan..." she murmured.  
  
Yaten smoothly looked back at Minako. He gazed at her. 


	7. Chapter 1 Part 7

"HA!" Minako slammed the ball over the net while the other team missed causing her team to win. The team cheered as they gathered around Minako complimenting her. Minako merely grinned with confidence placing one hand on the back of her head.   
  
"Minako!!!" someone called out. "Oi?" as a soccer ball flew toward her face. The ball bounced off her face as she fell to the floor left with a confused gaze and her hair in a mess. "Oyoyoyo.." drool slided down her mouth.  
  
Yaten watched from afar while he stood with Seiya and Taiki both discussing the matters of their next attack. "Baka..." he said softly. "Yaten are you listening?!" Seiya questioned him. Yaten quickly looked back, "Uh yeah. Our next attack." "What the hell are you looking at, Yaten?" "Nothing!" Seiya peered out and saw Minako on the ground surrounded by swarms of girls calling out her name, '1, 2, 3 what numbers am I holding out Minako!'  
  
Seiya looked at him. "Yateeeeeen... do you perchance..." Yaten cuts him off, "Don't be ridiculous." "I didn't even finish my sentence." Seiya smirked as he leaned back against a wall sliding his hands in his pocket. Yaten not knowing what to say changed the subject, "So what are the instructions for our next attack?" Seiya closed his eyes still smirking, "We've been getting strange readings on the Juuban clock tower, we were wondering if we should check it out..." their discussion suddenly gets interrupted by a girls voice. "Ano.."  
  
Yaten looked at her and noticed it's Kuro. "Kuro chan? Nani yo?"  
  
Kuro gently smiled, "I have the same P.E. class as you." Seiya and Taiki looked at her with suspicion. Yaten broke the awkward situation, "Seiya, Taiki this is Kuro. She's in my first period." "Yo." they both said in different paces but with the same serious uninterested tone. She smiled at them both, "Ohayou."   
  
"So what do you want?" Yaten asked irritated. Kuro looked at him and approached. Yaten became nervous but stood still not to break his ego. Kuro managed to get her face close to his. Yaten stared at her with confusion. "I was just wondering what kind of a relationship you have with Minako?" Yaten stammered a bit, "Nani?!" Kuro grinned, "Well?" "Uh.. I wouldn't know. I guess an odd one." Kuro nodded a bit and backed away, her expression turned into joy. "Yatta! Well then I guess there is no problem!"  
  
Seiya and Taiki stood back with utter confusion over the entire situation, as well as Yaten. Kuro giggled, "I'll see you later, Yaten kun!" she waved as she ran off laughing.   
  
"What..the hell was that about?" Seiya asked. "An odd one that one is." Taiki pointed out as he pushed his glasses up. Yaten stared as Kuro ran off.  
  
From afar Minako, with an enormous bandage over her head, watched the incident. Sadness overwhelmed her face.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice appeared in back of her, "MIIIIIIIINAKO SAN!!!" "Gah. I hope this isn't the voice of who I think it is.." Minako thought to herself. She turned around and saw Shiso standing from a distance with his arms waving in the air. ".. And so it is." she sighed. Shiso ran up to her, "Minako san!! You were great out there! I noticed that soccer ball hitting you, you should take better care of yourself! Learn to use your reflexes, it's required you know. Mhm!" as he damped her face with a towel. Minako, irritated, yelled while waving her hands in the air recklessly, "It's not an everday thing where a soccer ball suddenly hits you in your face! Then again... it is me we're dealing with, Hmm.." she rubbed her chin. "Oh Minako chan!" Shiso's eyes sparkled as he clasped both hands against his face. "E-h-h-h...." her gaping mouth twitched at Shiso's behavior.  
  
"I, your number one fan, still support you!" he cheered with pom poms in the air. A sweat drop fell down on Minako's head.  
  
"Oy." a familiar voice rang through Minako's ear. "Eh?" Minako turned back. A ball flew toward her face making her collapse on the ground. "MINAKO SAN!!" Shiso screamed while holding his pom poms against his chest tightly. Minako rubbed her forehead while her scrunched face looked up, "YATEN?!" Yaten stood infront of her smirking. Abrubtly she stood up, "BAKA! What's your problem!" Yaten grinned, "As Shiso suggests, just testing your reflexes. Apparently, you still lack it." Minako threw the ball back at him and he caught it with ease. "You just love hurting me don't you! Ever since we were little!" "Well it's so easy I thought I'd at least take advantage of it."  
  
Minako furiously stomped off. "Miiinako san! Jotto matte!" Shiso rushed after her with his pom poms flying in the air. Yaten watched as she walked away.  
  
"I was just wondering what kind of a relationship you have with Minako?"  
  
Yaten started thinking to himself... 


	8. Chapter 1 Part 8

((After School))  
  
"Mina!" said Rei as she ran up to her. Minako looked back and smiled, "Rei san!" They both walked beside eachother. "I was just wondering if you're going to the arcade? I heard there's a big tournament there and you know how Usagi and you are." Rei winked playfully. "I don't know.. I might be a bit busy." Rei with concern looked at her, "Ara?.. is there something wrong? You seem a bit detached these days." Minako paused but gained back her energy, "No, of course there's nothing wrong!" she said righteously. "I, Minako, can overcome any obstacle! And.. USAGI WILL FACE HER ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!! Ohohoho yes..." a sweat drop fell from Rei.  
  
"Muhuhuhuhu" Minako fiddled with her fingers while asking, "So when's the tournament again?" Rei a bit irritated, "At 7. Be sure not to be late! Although I wouldn't be surprised if you were..." "REI SAN!!" yelled Minako. Rei laughed gracefully, "I'm kidding, Minako. Well I better be off, hope to see you there!" Rei waved as she walked off the opposite direction from Minako. Minako waved back smilling a little. She knew she wasn't very well herself these days, the only conclusion she could succumb to was the situation with Otousan.  
  
Minako was tossing her book bag around ready to head back home when she noticed Kuro coming out of a flower shop. Kuro kneeled down looking at the display of flowers that were outside. She took a flower and sniffed its auroma. Minako with an irritated expression decided to pass her without looking back. As she passed Kuro noticed her, "Minako... right?" Minako paused and stared down at her, "Hai." Kuro grinned, "I must say your relationship with Yaten is quite amusing." Minako pouted, "I suppose you can say that."  
  
Kuro stood up and held out her hand. Minako decided to play along and shook her hand forcefully. Kuro convulsed slightly but gained back her stance. She stared at Minako with confusion but smiled, "Would you like to walk with me, Mina?" Minako paused for a short time, ".... Sure! I guess."  
  
They walked along the sidewalk as they both shared an awkward silence. "So..... how do you like it here in Japan?" Minako asked. Kuro smiled a little, "It's okay. I like it better back home." Minako stared at her with question, "Why??" Kuro glanced at her, "One cannot always forget where they came from." Minako nodded as she thought about Otousan. Minako stared at her, Kuro's black hair flowed gently against her shoulders. Her pink lips played well with her pale features. 'Kurokawa... Black River. Just like her hair.' Minako thought to herself. Kuro looked at her directly in the eye and it made Minako blush as she frantically looked foward. Suddenly Kuro stopped shortly behind Minako. Minako looked behind her shoulder, "Nani?"  
  
"I'd like to address something, Minako san." Kuro said without any expression. They both stood infront of eachother as autumn leaves danced by. Kuro held Minako's hand and kept it close to her chest, "It seems as though you have a close friendship with Yaten, correct?" Minako's cheek turned pink, "Hai-I-I mean I wouldn't know. He's so weird! I can never read what's on his mind! That baka. That reminds me, I should beat him up for what he did in P.E.!" Minako complained as her face scrunched up with fustration, almost child like. Kuro giggled, "Spoken like a true friend!" but her facial expression was soon to be changed. "Demo... I was wondering if you can find out what interest he has for me?"  
  
Minako's expression turned into shock as she stared blankly, "Nani?" Kuro proceeded holding onto the rails as she stared off, "I think I like him. I dont think I liked anyone this much, he's so dreamy. Maybe I'm attracted to him because he's hard to figure out - like you say. Minako, I don't know what feelings you have for him, but I thought I should make mine clear." Minako stood with silence for a moment, "... No of course I dont have any feelings for him, he's not my type."  
  
Kuro smiled, "Then I guess it all works out. Arigatou Minako san!" Minako smiled a little, "No problem.. Kuro chan."  
  
Kuro ran off while waving, "I'll talk to you later then, Ja!"  
  
"Ja." Minako replied softly. 'Why should I even worry? It's just Kuro. I'm sure Yaten has no feelings for her, I think. But then again.. Kuro is so pretty.. what guy wouldn't fall for her?' Minako stood in silence. She snapped out of it and frantically moved around, "Waii, That baka Yaten can't even get girls! And if he does, I'll be damn surprised and happy for the poor guy."  
  
Minako walked off carelessly while tossing her book bag around again.  
  
((To be contined.)) 


End file.
